


[podfic] Collisions

by colls



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>The engine gunned and they caught up, moving alongside the red car long enough for Sam to catch a glimpse of a guy in a bomber jacket and Aviator glasses, his generous mouth in a hard line – until the guy smirked, and cut Dean off at the next turn.</i><br/>Podficcer's Notes: because it begins with a drag race. It also uses the phrase "in a galaxy far, far away". I'm so predictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Collisions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91638) by [Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus). 



**Text Link:** fanfic [Collisions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/91638) written by Icarus  
 **Length/size:** 1:13:30 min, 35MB  
 **Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?1o4we33i2avo2o7) or [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?xa3ckg824g3e98g)  
 **Author's Summary:** The engine gunned and they caught up, moving alongside the red car long enough for Sam to catch a glimpse of a guy in a bomber jacket and Aviator glasses, his generous mouth in a hard line – until the guy smirked, and cut Dean off at the next turn.  
  



End file.
